Mamá
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: ¡Dios! ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebe?. Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando, que yo no estuviera embarazada, que nunca hubiera regresado a Céfiro. ¡Ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Ferio!


_****_

_**Mam**_

_(Sidestory de "Tristezas" por Lys-Chan)_

**Señora, señora.**

_A ti que me diste tu vida, tu amor y tu espacio_

_A ti que cargaste en tu vientre dolor y cansancio_

_A ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes, _

_valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar._

_A ti rosa fresca de abril_

_A ti mi fiel querubín._

_A ti te dedico mis versos, mi ser, mis victorias_

_A ti mis respetos, señora, señora, señora..._

_Y para no hacer tanto alarde esa mujer de quien hablo_

_Es linda mi amiga gaviota su nombre es..._

_Mi madre_

_A ti mi guerrera invencible_

_A ti luchadora incansable _

_A ti mi amiga constante de todas las horas_

_Tu nombre es un nombre común como las margaritas_

_Siempre en mi boca presente_

_Constante en mi mente_

_Y para no hacer tanto alarde esa mujer de quien hablo_

_Es linda mi amiga gaviota su nombre es..._

_Mi madre_

_- ¡Felicidades!, ¡Esta embarazada!_

.- Embarazada...-

Repetí susurrando las palabras que me dijera el medico hace apenas unos minutos. La escena en el consultorio se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Camine...

Camine sin rumbo por horas...

Sin saber a donde iba...

Todo lo que había pasado revoloteaba en mi cabeza...

Céfiro, Ferio, esa noche, el anuncio de su boda y... el embarazo...

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta que estaba frente a la mansión Rayasaky. Cruce la puerta, inmediatamente me condujeron hasta la habitación de Umi. Ella estaba sentada sobre el filo de la ventana, se veía triste, tenia la mirada perdida...

- Si tan solo hubiéramos estado un poco más de tiempo, si tan solo hubiera podido decírtelo...Clef...-

Escuche como el nombre salía como un suspiro de sus labios. Umi estaba muy triste, lo extrañaba y por mi culpa no podría volver...

Se necesitaba del deseo de la tres para ir a Céfiro y yo no quería volver a ese lugar...

Por mi culpa ella no podría volver...

- Umi.- La llame casi a punto de llorar.

Inmediatamente su expresión cambio de melancolía y tristeza a una de alegría convincente, si yo no la hubiera escuchado segundos antes, jamas hubiera adivinado que ella no estaba contenta. Ella no quería que me diera cuenta de los triste que estaba, no quería que me preocupara por ella...

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que toda esa semana había sido una farsa. Ella había regresado conmigo y Lucy a la tierra, pero no había sido su deseo volver. Estaba sufriendo por no haber tenido tiempo de declararle su amor a Guru Clef y me lo ocultaba para que yo no me entristeciera o me sintiera responsable de eso, ella piensa que soy demasiado frágil...

Correspondí su sonrisa, con una falsa también, aunque yo no era tan buena actriz como ella resulto, ya que ella me dijo que me veía más contenta.

- Me entere que irías al medico, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿te encuentras bien?.- Me pregunto preocupada.

- Si, dice que solo necesito un poco de reposo.-

- ¿Entonces no es nada grave?.-

- No.-

- Me da muchos gusto. –

Tomamos un poco de te y charlamos por casi una hora, creo que la convencí de que todo estaba bien, y de que había decidido olvidar a Ferio y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegue a la mansión Rayasaky, pensaba contarle todo sobre lo que había pasado en Céfiro y mi embarazo, pero al escucharla suspirar no tuve el corazón para hacerlo. Umi tenía sus propios problemas como para todavía tener que cargar con los míos. Cuando cerré la puerta del jardín tras de mi tuve la sensación de que no la vería en mucho tiempo...

¡Dios! ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebe?, No se nada acerca de bebes. Jamas he cuidado uno. Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando, que yo no estuviera embarazada, que nunca hubiera regresado a Céfiro. ¡Ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Ferio!

Lo grite...

La gente alrededor volteó a verme sorprendida...

Yo solo baje la cara y eche a correr avergonzada...

¡Si! Todo esto era un error...

Y los errores hay que corregirlos...

Si le decía a mis padres ellos...

¡No!

¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando? Ellos alejarían a mi bebe de mi, le harían daño o se encargarían de casarme lo antes posible...

¡No!

Yo no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien a quien no amaba. En mi joven vida solo había amado a una persona y llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre...

¡No!, ¡no! ¡¡¡No podía ser un error!!!

Yo llevaba a otro ser dentro de mi...

¡¡¡Era un hermoso milagro!!!

Y eso me asustaba...

Me asustaba demasiado...

Otra vez había estado caminado sin dirección y otra vez mis pasos me llevaron a donde siempre recibía apoyo y consuelo...

El Dojo de Hikaru...

Su hermano se encargó de hacerme pasar hasta una pequeña salita. Escuche el teléfono y unos pasos que se apresuraban a contestar en la siguiente habitación.

_¡Hola Marina!, ¿Cómo estas?_

_Oh! Ya veo. Estuvo contigo ¿Y piensas que viene para acá?. Gracias por avisarme, no es fácil fingir que todo esta bien cuando llega de sorpresa..._

_Pero tenemos que seguir con esto, ella ya ha sufrido mucho y lo que menos necesita son caras tristes. Tenemos que cuidar bien de ella, nos necesita..._

-¿Hikaru? Te estaba buscando, Fuu ha venido a visitarte.- Le dice Gameo mientras entra en la habitación.

- Gracias hermano, voy enseguida.-

_Tenias razón aquí esta..._

_Te llamo después Umi..._

Hikaru colgó el teléfono y la escuche aproximarse, hice como si observara una espada de kendo colgada en la pared, estaba muy perturbada. Ellas estaban ocultando que también sufrían. Eran mis mejores amigas, siempre cuidaban de mi... 

Y entonces fue cuando lo entendí...

Siempre había alguien cuidando de mi...

Yo dependía de todos, de mis padres, de mi hermana, de mis amigas, incluso...

Había basado mi felicidad futura en que Ferio se casaría conmigo y me salvaría del matrimonio arreglado, pero él ya tenía otros planes...

Y ahora estaba yo aquí, con un bebe...

Con un bebe que dependía de mi, y yo quería depender de mis amigas...

Fue cuando definitivamente lo entendí...

No podía traer a este niño al mundo si dependía de todo mundo y buscaba alguien que cuidara de mi...

Tenía que hacerlo sola...

Yo era lo único que el tenía en el mundo, el creía en mi y no lo iba a defraudar...

-Es mi hijo...- Susurre

-¡Es mi hijo!, ¡Mi bebe!.- Dije ya más segura.

Mi bebe y del único hombre que he amado...

Pero él no estaba aquí, solo me tenía a mi...

Hikaru entro en ese momento a la habitación.

- ¡Hola Fuu!.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, si yo no hubiera escuchado la conversación de ella con Umi, fácilmente hubiera creído que estaba tan bien como siempre. Por suerte no me había escuchado...

Charle un rato con ella, de cosas sin mucha importancia y antes de despedirme la abrace y le di las gracias, Ella no sospecho nada raro... me estaba despidiendo.

Ya había tomado una decisión...

Llegue a casa casi al oscurecer, Lúlu y mis padres me esperaban con "mi prometido", la velada fue aburrida, fingí que había aceptado el compromiso, incluso creyeron que me alegraba de ello, mama no pregunto nada sobre mi visita al medico, seguro esperaría hasta el otro día para preguntarme o llamaría personalmente al doctor...

Por fin me vi sola en mi habitación y le llame a mi abuela, le explique un poco la situación y le pedí que me dejara pasar unos días con ella...

Saque una maleta donde puse lo más indispensable y un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado, escribí una carta para mi familia y salí de mi casa amparada por la oscuridad...

Había tomado una decisión, por mi y por el bebe...

Tenía que salir adelante...

Por mi propia cuenta...

Me fui sin decirle adiós a nadie...

Sabía que hacia bien...

Que mi bebe lo merecía...

Me dirigí en tren al único lugar donde sabría que me recibirían con cariño...

La casa de la abuela...

Ella tenía un lindo restauran junto al mar, y Hoshi mi prima vivía con ella...

El principio fue difícil, sobre todo con Hoshi, pero con el tiempo pudimos entendernos...

Di a luz a unos hermosos mellizos, un niño y una niña...

La niña tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que miran todo con curiosidad, y su cabezita era coronada por unas pelusitas rubias y rizadas, es simplemente preciosa, y el niño es muy apuesto con los ojos color ámbar del sol, y esa endemoniada expresión de picardía de su padre...

Mis hijos...

Las lagrimas se me escapan al verlos...

Son mi tesoro, mi luz, mi mundo, mi todo...

Su padre esta tan lejos...

Y tal vez nunca lo conozcan...

Las lagrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos, esta vez con amargura, y quisiera creer que es la ultima vez...

Tomo a mis hijos entre mis brazos, y les sonrío...

- Vamos a estar muy bien niños, los amo y nunca voy a dejar que nada les falte.-

Les di un beso a los dos en la frente...

-- ¡Prima!, ¿Ellos son mis sobrinos?.- Hoshi entro radiante, al cuarto de hospital donde me encontraba, estaba feliz de ser tía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes linda?.-

- Solo un poco cansada abuela.-

- Eres muy fuerte mi niña, muy fuerte.-

Mi abuela me abraza mientras Hoshi mira embelesada a los gemelos, estoy muy feliz, ser madre es la cosa más mágica que hay en el universo, nada se le compara, sin embargo mi felicidad tiene una gota de tristeza: Ferio...

Y así es como da comienzo mi nueva vida...

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aunque es una historia pequeña, me he llevado cerca de dos años en escribirla, quería que quedara lo mejor posible, casi perfecta...

Esta historia esta dedicada a la mujer a la que más admiro, y a todas aquellas mujeres que compartieron su historia: Mi mama, la guerrera invensible...

También esta dedicada, muy especialmente, para la mama de una muy buena amiga, a la que quiero mucho Lyz-Chan, ella escribió la historia de donde se desprendió este pequeño relato.

Romi, espero que este muy bien, y termines alguna vez el epilogo de Tristezas ;).

**Anais.**


End file.
